


When you look for trouble, you shall find it

by EcoLumberjack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcoLumberjack/pseuds/EcoLumberjack
Summary: Things usually aren't black and white when you get a crime scene at 3a.m in the woods.Detective Sawyer would soon enough learn that sometimes things are better unknown.





	1. Cat and Mouse (edited 25/06)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking my first steps in this writing thing, so constructive criticism is really welcome.

Red and blue lights flooded the scene as she got out of her cruiser. The first responders were already there circling the perimeter with yellow tape and gathering physical evidence since at first sight, there were no witness around beside the park ranger who called the dispatch informing their finding.

 

She approached the restricted area and ducked under the tape, having the first glimpse of what she was going to have to deal with. The scenery looked like it could be a reproduction of Picasso’s Guernica.

 

“When you present yourself saying you work investigating things that go bump in the night, that wasn't really what you had in mind, but tough luck, that's on you now.” She thought as she examined the place closely. Or as close as she could get without gagging as the putrid smell wasn't very helpful.

 

It was a person… or what was left of it? Half of its body looks melted off by some acid and the rest like it was mauled by a mountain lion.

 

“Robertson! Cover it with a tarp for all our sakes!” She ordered the rookie as she watched other apparently more sensitive officers turning a sicking shade of green.

 

“I’m going to take a look around. Be sure to gather everything before moving the body.” She continues as the rookie scrambled around to find a tarp.

 

Looking around as if for the first time, the detective started to perceive the small nuances of this place. They were inside an environmental reserve, closer to its border with the administrative part than they should for an animal attack be a plausible cause of death. Picking her flashlight from her belt, she starts walking further into the trees, researching for anything that might be amiss. A quick peek at her wristwatch showed it was almost 3 in the morning even if the moon was still high in the sky.

 

After some time walking and looking around, a blur of movement crossed her periphery. Turning on that direction already drawing her gun, she came upon nothing.

 

“What are you doing here? It’s a private property “ a voice called behind her, making her turn and point her weapon at the newcomer.

 

“You really should put that down.” The voice was too cheerful for the situation. A perky blond in the middle of the woods at night. Nothing suspicious about it.

 

“I’m Detective Maggie Sawyer. Who are you and why are you here?” She asked without lowering her weapon. No matter how innocent someone looks, it was still a really uncanny situation.

 

“Just put that down Detective, I don’t want trouble and it’s you that are trespassing on my land.” she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Sawyer heard the snap of branches and turned, momentarily losing the blond from view. What proved to be a mistake as something hit the back of her head making everything spin and darken until she tumbled on something warm that didn’t feel at all like the forest ground. The last bits of information to penetrate through her fading conscience were three voices bickering.

 

“Was that really necessary?!” The blond asked exasperated throwing her hands up.

 

“She had you at gunpoint. I do not regret it in the slightest.” A composed and stoic voice replied.

 

“Enough you two.” the third voice presented itself much closer to her than she would have expected, only to be silenced by the darkness engulfing the detective’s senses.


	2. Can it get messier? (edited 25/06)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking my first steps in this writing thing, so constructive criticism is really welcome.

 

“You had to knock her out, hadn't you? What if I wasn’t able to catch her in time and she cracked her head on a rock? Do you want to add a dead cop to the stuff hanging over our heads?! “ The woman hissed at her oddly composed companion.

 

“It was the sensible choice to make” The stoic counterpart appeared unaffected as she replied.

 

With a grunt, the short-haired woman fixed her grip on the unconscious detective then hoisted her in a fireman carry and started walking further into the woods.

 

Disgruntled and exasperated, the once perky blond followed, being accompanied closely behind by the head wrecker. 

 

Sooner than later, they arrived at a humble but relatively big two story cabin. Huffing and puffing, the one carrying the detective got in first and went directly for one of the rooms on the ground floor, depositing the unconscious cargo on a bed.

 

Taking a deep breath and stretching her back, she turned back to the pair waiting in the living room.

 

“Not a word. This is getting too close, I need you two to go back to the city, no talking back and don’t come back here until you hear directly from me. Are we clear?” She spoke in a firm voice.

 

The blonde was visibly conflicted and bit her lip to hold back her complains, making the redhead sigh.

 

“ I know you worry, but you need to trust me. I know what I’m doing and I can handle it.” Her voice softened a bit.

 

“I know… I trust you. Just be careful, okay?” The blonde stressed and hugged the other woman before letting go and walking up the stairs.

 

“You take care of her, alright? She will want to come back, don’t let her.” She told the older stoic woman as their companion got out of earshot.

 

“I’m no idiot. I understand what is at stake and won’t let harm come her way.” She responded certainly and with a nod, marched up the stairs.

 

“Lock the door on your way out!” The redheaded howled as she went back to the room guarding the unconscious detective and closed the door.

 

Hours passed until the detective began to stir, the sun was already starting to rise, but she wouldn’t know since the curtains were closed and the only light in the room was a small desk lamp it the corner. 

 

The detective moaned lowly feeling like her head was about to explode and in trying to touch the back of her head where she felt something different, she found out her hands were bound with some kind of rope. 

 

“You probably have a level one concussion and it’s just a piece of gauze, let it be.” A voice came from the foot of the bed.

 

Sawyer stilled for a moment. She heard that voice in the woods after… after they attacked her! That memory causes her to try to sit up frantically, which only resulted in making the whole room spin.

 

A sigh and the next thing she knows there are hands pushing her back down, which make her try to fight back.

 

“Will you stop it? I’m trying  not to give you brain damage.” The voice grumbled annoyed while holding her down.

 

 She stopped struggling, if only to assess the situation. Once she was able to make her eyes focus, she saw greenish brown eyes staring back at her. The owner of said eyes had short reddish hair and wore a simple  long black sleeved t-shirt. She also seems to have soft hands…

 

“Stop it Sawyer, not the time to have the hots for your kidnapper and aggressor!” Maggie chastised herself mentally.

 

The woman took a step back as she saw that Maggie stopped fighting. 

 

“I’ll ask some questions and I want answers,” The short-haired woman asserted as she went back to the foot of the bed.

 

“Questions I sure as hell won’t answer! Are you aware you kidnapped an Officer of the Law!?” Maggie retorted affronted, and sure enough started regretting it right after it left her mouth. 

 

“I sure do. Says here... Detective Maggie Sawyer, is it? “ Her abductor mused, holding her badge in one hand and dangling her gun from a finger. 

 

“She has my gun, things were just getting better.” She thought.

“Look, What is it that you want? Were you and blondie the responsibles for that murder on the reserve?” She asked, better die with the knowledge than ignorant.  

 

That seemed to get the other woman’s attention. 

 

“Are you kidding me? You really have the nerve to say…” And she clamped her mouth shut before exhaling loudly by the nose,    
“You detective… went snooping too much and is becoming more of a liability by the second. So help me out or we’re going to have a really nasty problem here.” She informed with a menacing look in her eyes.

 

“Now... what were you doing invading my property…?” She continued.

 

“Look, I was just looking for leads on the corpse by the edge of the woods. If you didn’t do it, there is no need for any of that.” Maggie tried to explain calmly. 

 

“And how can I know you’re not trying to fool me…?” She approached the bed again and got face to face with the officer of the law, taking deep breaths.

 

Maggie’s eyes went wide, she could feel the other woman's breath on her face and she could swear she saw the redhead’s eyes flashing a golden hue. 

 

“Get it together Sawyer… it must be the concussion” She thought trying to rationalize what she just saw.

 

The redhead hummed and stepped back, crossing her arms.

  
“Alright… Says I believe you. You will keep your investigation out of my land, I don’t want nor do I allow you to lead anyone here. Agree with that, and I let you go.” She concluded impassively.

 

“You attacked and kidnapped an officer! And you expect to just walk?” The detective was baffled with her audacity.

 

“It was self-defense, you were trespassing, without a warrant and I gave you medical attention. You have no ground in law to compromise me.” She stated firmly looking at the officer. 

 

Maggie took a moment to think. At the moment she had nothing to lose.

 

“Alright. You have your deal. However, if the investigation points to you, I’ll be back here.” She addressed in no uncertain terms. 

 

“ You will probably figure out you’re way over your head detective. And if you do, you call me, before anything else”  The woman demanded as she put a piece of paper inside the badge and put it back on Maggie’s breast pocket.

 

“Now, don’t freak out.  I’m not keen on you knowing my address. Plausible deniability and all that, right? “ That was the only heads up she got before a black bag was covering her head and she was being helped out the bed.

 

“Just follow my lead and nothing will happen to you”   
  
Maggie grunted and tried to keep up as best she could. 

 

Too many turns and apparently a change of vehicle later, she was fighting the dizziness as the bag was pulled from her head and her hands came free. As the car kept going, she realized it was in her neighborhood and not two minutes later, parking in from of her building. 

 

“How did you know my address…?” Maggie asked suspiciously

 

“I know everything about you, Maggie Sawyer… Kidding, I only looked the GPS on your phone. You should change your password to something less obvious.” She winked and unlocked the doors.

 

“She winked. She freaking winked!” Sawyer was beyond exasperated as she got out of the car.

 

“Lots of water and bed rest, you hear? If you don’t believe me, go to a hospital, but don’t drive!” The annoying redheaded advised as she pulled back to the street and got lost in the traffic. 

 

Maggie was beyond confused with everything happening, so she just huffed and went inside.

 

Two days later, she was looking at the paper inside her badge and sending a text to that number.

 

_ “Why is that I can’t trace this number, Miss Danvers?” _ It said. Not 30 seconds later, her phone beeped.

 

_ “Because I knew you would try to trace it. One step ahead of you, Detective. And it’s Dr. Danvers. Go try to track it too. ;)”  _

 

Sawyer sighed at the text and dropped the phone on her desk with a clatter. Her life would get much more complicated with that case. That’s for sure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if this should keep going


	3. Suits and Pizza (edited 25/06)

It has been two weeks since her last contact with the supposed mysterious Dr. Danvers. She did in fact try to look into the name, but the truth was as the other woman claimed. There was nothing to be found.

 

Although what got her hackles raised and a foul taste in her mouth was when in the third week after the contact, the case remained inconclusive and instead of just being a cold case like so many others that ended up shelved, people from the FBI showed up and hijacked the case an all evidence related to it besides interrogating all the officers involved.

 

They were too interested on the case, like they were sniffing for someone knowing more than them. They left shortly after concluding the interrogations.

 

That night Maggie paced around her apartment. Something didn't sit right about the whole situation.

 

A dead body. The mysterious redhead. The Feds. She did say this case was over her head…

 

The detective felt the Dr. knew something more, but she didn't think she was the killer.

 

“Well, she did kinda kidnap me…” She thought while walking to her phone.

 

Looking at the screen the detective contemplated what she was about to do.

 

“Keep your friends close, and the enemies closer, right…?” And thinking like that, she texted that untraceable number.

 

_“Some suits visited today. They took over the helm over the bay.”_

 

In the meantime of Maggie’s pacing on her apartment, there was high activity at the cabin in the woods.

 

Alex was typing on a computer before setting up a phone and making a call.

 

“Hey, how are you guys?

 

Yeah, I’m good. Got the wind of that too.

 

Look, I don't think she's involved in that.

 

How do I know that?“ She started pacing.

 

“I just do, okay?

…

Fine, okay! I did it!

 

Yeah, I smelled her!

 

Of course not!

…

I won't use that word.

 

I didn't sniff her!

 

Go to hell you two! You both know it's better than a lying detector.” Alex ran her fingers through her hair, getting frustrated at her two family members.

 

“I’m going to hang up if you don't stop and listen! I…!” She lost her train of thought as she saw her phone screen light up with a text.

 

“I think I might get the insight we were looking for…” she added distracted while reading the text.

 

“I have something to work on. Might be a lead. Don't come back here yet.” and with that she hung up despite the protests on in the other side.

 

Well well Detective Maggie Sawyer…

 

_“Some suits visited today. They took over the helm over the bay.”_

 

“ _I’m sorry darling. What do you think of pizza for dinner? Might cheer you up.” She smirked waiting a reply._

 

 _“It could help. No pineapple_ ”

 

_“I'll be sure to pass by tonight. Can't wait to see you. Keep your gun locked, today we'll have another type of action”_

 

Like the cat who ate the canary, Alex started gathering some papers and assembling them in a file, then placing it carefully inside a plastic bag.

 

In her living room, Sawyer was beyond confused and slightly embarrassed with the game Danvers was playing. What all that even meant!

 

Munching on her thoughts for a long time, she decided to enjoy a shower. It was always a good way to clear her head. What she didn't expect was a knock on her door just as she was getting dressed again. With her hair still dripping a bit, she went to answer, and looking by the peephole, saw her mind’s tormentor.

 

Opening the door, she hasn't even had time to speak. Alex was already pushing her way in.

 

“I brought your favorite Mags.” She grinned as she placed two pizza boxes on the kitchen counter.

 

“You… don't think two pizzas is too much?” She tried to play along while closing the door

 

“With the workout I’m about to give you? You will be begging for mercy. Or for more if you know what's good” She teased as she winked over her shoulder and strutted to the window, drawing the curtains shut.

 

Maggie’s jaw was hanging slightly open. “WHAT THE HELL is going on!” She thought.

 

She was almost paralyzed as Alex strutted back and back her against the door.

 

‘I'll take care of you… don't worry.” She placed a finger over Maggie's lips and from the corner of her eye she saw Alex pulling something from her jacket pocket. That made her want to fight back and get the hell out of there.

 

She started pushing Alex when she heard a click and was pushed harder against the door.

 

“I just disabled any possible audio bugs they might have in you… so just play along until I disable the possible surveillance cameras” Alex whispered with her face hidden on Maggie's neck and her hand with the device between their bodies.

 

As Alex pressed another button, Maggie heard her microwave beeping and her tv turning off.

 

“All electronics are incapacitated now. Your neighbors might be experiencing the same. I didn't account on  damage control when I did that. “ And just like that she took a step back, straightened her jacket and went to sit on the couch.

 

“So detective, grab a pizza and come tell me about your supposed fed buddies” Alex says making herself comfortable.

 

Maggie just raises an eyebrow and walk to the counter, opening both boxes. One indeed with a pepperoni pizza, the other sans pizza, but with a file protected by a plastic bag.


	4. Stepping on mud

_Maggie just raises an eyebrow and walk to the counter, opening both boxes. One indeed with a pepperoni pizza, the other sans pizza, but with a file protected by a plastic bag._

 

“Was all the theatrics necessary?” She inquired with an eye roll as she picked the file and the pizza, moving it to the coffee table.

 

“You never know who is watching with these… people, if you're being generous. If you asked for me, you already figured out this case and your buddies in suits are fishy.” She spoke, laying her head on her hand propped on the backrest. 

 

“Yeah, I got that feeling… what's in here?” She demanded waving the file.

 

“Just some info you might find useful to understand the facts… but be aware it's better if you don't speak about it to anyone. Or you can go down with the wrong peep to the wrong person. They're growing…” Alex stated with a concerning tone.

 

“if this information is so sensitive, why share it with me?” The detective was suspicious of all this behavior.

 

“I believe it can make the difference in the right hands. And yours might be the right ones. Also, it's always good to have allies”  Her stare felt like it could reach Maggie's soul.

 

With a huff, she opened the file, and at first glance her eyebrows were already shooting up.

 

“Just keep looking, it gets worse than money laundering. ”  Danvers added. She looked rather comfortable lounging on the couch.

 

“Are you serious? Is that even real?” Maggie asked, shocked by the amount of dirt on those people.

 

“Hm hmm” She pulled a throw pillow to her lap. “All the suits that showed up at your precinct and some others. Money laundering, corruption, ties with a terrorist organization, oh, the mayor was paid too. If you read until the end you might find even some exotic facts on the vice-president. “

 

“Danvers. How did you even find all that? And don't give me the bullshit that you googled it. “ She put the file down with a tired exhale.

 

The redhead only sported a toothy grin. “Impressed?”

 

“On the contrary, I’m terrified of you,  what you got yourself into and what I’m getting into.” 

 

That was enough to wipe the grin out of Alex's face.

 

“I tried, you know? To find a doctor Danvers. And I did, but he was some physicist in his 60s in freaking Alaska. Who the hell are you?!” Maggie demanded seriously. “You just get here with dirt on more than 20 people, with all those gadgets talking about bugs that sound like a freaking conspiracy. I won't keep walking in the dark on neck high mud.”

 

“Well, Detective Sawyer, I’m a ghost. As you could see, I don't exist on any official channel. I scrubbed myself out of everything before they could get me” All the playfulness previously present on Alex was gone.

 

“They? Who are they?” 

 

The tension was palpable in the room.

 

“This organization… so they call themselves. A bunch of batshit scientists and bad people with money and a god complex. They experiment on humans without a care. You might like to think about Dr. Frankenstein.”

 

Maggie pondered what the other woman just said.

 

“And what they want? Why they do these experiments?” 

 

“For a legend.” Alex replied, looking nowhere specific.

 

“A legend? You're saying they experiment and kill people because of a legend?” She looked at Alex skeptically.

 

“I guess more than one really. Versions of it. Say Detective… have you ever heard the legends about people that… transform?” Alex tilted her head in Maggie’s direction.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Like… in Japan they would talk about demon foxes or cats that were disguised as people. In Europe they had one running around called lycanthropy, they thought it was a curse or some disease. The Native Americans had some about people chosen by animal spirits. They actually were the most chill about the whole thing.”  she explained in a pensive tone.

 

“So you mean to say this organization just… think those types of legends are real and what? They want to dissect those who are hypothetically like that?” The detective inquired incredulously.

 

“Pretty much. Dissect, torture, slave. Try to harness their abilities to create super humans or something.” 

 

“Look, Danvers. You can't be serious. You want to pin all that on a hidden shady organization that is obsessed with hunting things that don't exist? They will laugh in your face in court.” The detective was beyond perplexed.

 

“I’m not an idiot. I know no judge would believe that without hard evidence. And even then, they could be easily bought. But in this file, there is enough dirt to take a chunk on their ranks by political and financial crimes. I just need to get that to honest eyes” Alex looked at Maggie earnestly.

 

“I don't even know your name!”

 

Alex sighed and extended her hand to Maggie.

 

“Alex Danvers. I really am a doctor, among other things.”

 

“Alright. Alex then. And what proof do you have all that exist? You could be just some crazy person” Sawyer shook Alex’s hand.

 

“Will that help?” Alex squeezed Maggie's hand and pulled her closer, letting a golden hue appear in her eyes.

 

“Holy shit…! “ Maggie scrambled back. “That's a hell of a trick.” 

 

Alex let her hand go and got up from the couch.

 

“It's not a trick” She smiled sadly as she put her gadgets back on her jacket’s inner pocket “Just… read everything on the file, yeah?” The redhead pulled her phone and scrolled through the screen.

 

“You don't have bugs at the moment, but be careful.” 

 

Walking to the door, she let herself out. 

 

“Enjoy the pizza. It's from the best place in town.” With that, she closed the door and walked to the stairs tapping on her phone.

 

_“Might have done something dumb. Hope it won't blow on our faces”_


	5. Drowning in mud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some violence in this chapter. Nothing too gory

Sawyer was frozen on her couch in a state of shock, staring at the door. That couldn't really be happening, could it? She must be drunk. Even better, drugged. There must be something on the pizza.

Yet, it was still untouched in its box on the coffee table.

 

Sleep. That’s what she needed. Sleep. 

 

She got up and went to her room, ignoring the file that taunted her. 

 

The next morning, she shoved the file inside her gun safe and disposed the now spoiled pizza in the trash. Her mind was all over the place while she drank her coffee. Getting frustrated with herself, she dumped the remains of the liquid on her mug in the sink and stormed out to work. 

 

It took two days of radio silence to crack her. She was starting to feel paranoid, so once she got back from work that night, she went straight to her gun safe and retrieved the maddening file..

 

Sprawling it on her dinner table, she started ruffling for the papers. 

 

_John Morris, 40, Banker._

_Tax fraud. Money laundering. Terrorist Financing._

 

_Jackson Miller, 36, NSA Agent._

_Espionage, Obstruction of Justice._

 

_Charlize Davis, 48, CEO_

_Money laundering, Bribery of public officials, Active corruption._

 

_Mike Maloney, 35, Mayor._

_Fraud, Obstruction of Justice, Bribery of Law Enforcement officers._

 

_Ashley Brown, 26, Unknown._

_Crimes against humanity - Attempt of murder, First-degree murder, Kidnapping, Torture._

 

Maggie took a deep breath. She hasn’t looked everything yet, but nothing seemed forged so far. If all this was real and Danvers was telling the truth… It was doomed to get really dangerous and fast. As if it wasn’t already for the people on the other end of it. 

 

The detective spends more two hours pouring over every paper and detail, making notes and cross-referencing pieces of data. It was almost easy, Danvers had been really meticulous and organized assembling them. How that woman had got all that information on these people was still a mystery that at the moment, she didn’t want to get into. 

 

She promised to herself that she would check all the material and if they were true, open a case for it. 

 

Anxious to get the weight out of her mind, she took her notes with her on the next shift and started checking bit by bit after she clocked out.

 

With every piece that she got confirmed, the more she wanted to run from there. The back of her neck was prickling and soon she figured out it was already past 9 p.m.

 

Turning everything off and making sure she hasn’t left anything behind, she left the precinct. 

 

“Hey, Sawyer!”

 

Maggie almost jumped out of her skin as she heard her partner, a tall blond called Emma Rogers, calling her outside. 

 

“Hey Emma. What are you doing here this late?” Sawyer inquired wanting anything but stay there any longer.

 

“Oh, you know how it is. Had some paperwork and overdue time that needed sorting.” Emma explained coolly. “ I don’t see your bike or your cruiser. Do you need a ride home?” She added.

 

“Y-yeah… That would be awesome actually.” She sighed. Maggie knew Emma since her transfer three years ago, she could keep her shit together long enough to get home. 

 

“Let’s go then. I wanna get home too.” Emma laughed as she got in her car and open the door from the inside so Maggie could get in. 

 

With a deep breath, Sawyer got in and they were pulling out of the parking spot. 

 

They were silent, caught up in their own thoughts until she observed that she didn’t recognize where they were.

 

“Hey Emma, is this a shortcut? I’ve never used this route before.” Maggie asked curiously.

 

“Yeah, something like that.” Emma remarked as she stopped the car and got out after pulling the keys from the ignition, but left the door open.

 

“What are you doing? Emma?”  The brunet demanded, inclining herself over the driver’s seat to look at her partner.

 

Emma calmly walked over the passenger side and opened the door.

 

“Get. Out.” She gritted out as she points her pistol at the other woman.

 

“W-what? Emma?! Pull that down!” Maggie ordered shocked.

 

“I said, GET OUT!” She held the short woman by the back of the neck and dragged her out. “Now walk!” She barked as she shoved Sawyer forward, pressing the gun on the back of her head. 

 

“You know, I liked you. But you had to go poking  around where you shouldn't, hadn’t you?” Emma Sighed. “ It’s a shame really… you got too close. But you’re not that smart, right? Someone must have given the info to you… and you are going to tell me before I blow your brains out. Won’t you?” She demanded in an unnerving tone. 

 

Maggie tensed, holding her hands slightly up. This wasn’t good. Danvers was right and she was stupid and let herself get caught on the first day!

 

“No one gave me anything. I don’t even know what you’re talking about. Just put that down. We are friends, you can trust me.” She tried to plead. 

 

“Not going to rat out your contact? Shame. It would be so much fun to play firsthand with one of those freaks. See what makes them tick. “ The blond woman lamented.  “ Turn around, will you?”

 

Sawyer turned around slowly, only to get cross-eyed by the gun almost touching her nose.

 

“Not that glamorous eh? To die in a place like this. But no can do. You crossed the line. Any last words, partner?” Emma inquired sweetly. 

 

“Please, don’t do this. We are partners! We have each other’s backs!” She tried one last time.

 

“You’re right. I got your back. And it will meet the ground in a moment.” Emma commented as she pulled the trigger.

 

Two gunshots were heard, followed by a gasp and a dull thud.

 

The blond watched the scene unfold and seeming satisfied, picked the bullet cases from the ground and went back to her car, leaving without another word.

 

The detective was bleeding on the damp ground. Emma wasn’t the best shooter, but not the worst either. A shot to the shoulder and one to the abdomen. Maggie would bleed out fast, in a few minutes if she didn’t do anything about it. She was already feeling her shirt getting sticky under her jacket.

 

Groaning in pain, she tried to pull her phone from her pocket. Everything felt like it was on fire. She whined as she finally pulled her phone free.

 

“Fuck… please, please pick up…” She prayed mentally as she pressed the call button with shaky fingers, trying to not jolt her shoulder as she dragged her phone closer to her face.

 

“Hello? Sawyer?” The voice slightly distorted by the speakers was a balm on her conscience. 

 

“Danvers, please. You were right. I...I need help. I was shot.” She croaked, trying to apply pressure on her abdomen. “Aaaaa fuck!” 

 

“Sawyer! Where are you?! And where were you shot?!” Danvers demanded furiously. 

 

“Shoulder… arrrgh… and… abdomen…” 

 

“Try to apply pressure and stay awake. Do you know where you are?” There was already a rustling sound in the background of the call. 

 

“No… I… I don’t know this… place…” Her conscience was already getting foggy. “Please Danvers…”

“Don’t fall asleep Sawyer! I’m tracking your phone!” Alex ordered. 

 

“I’m… sorry… ” She whispered. 

 

“Sawyer! … Maggie! Stay awake!” But there wasn’t a reply this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved it? Hated it?


	6. Big White Fluff. Is it the big foot?

Maggie wailed in pain as something applied pressure on her wounds. Was she unconscious? For how long? Was it Alex helping her?

 

She tried to open her eyes, but through the fog in her mind, the only thing she could make sense of was the pain. 

 

When she finally was able to crack an eye open, she saw what she thought was a woman with long dark hair. Not Alex then… who was this person?

 

She faintly heard the sounds of a vehicle approaching and that made her heart rate spike. Were they back to finish her?

 

The mysterious woman applied more pressure, making her groan. Apparently, a high heart rate wasn’t conductive for surviving gunshot wounds.  She attempted to turn her head as she saw the woman talking to someone, but just as they were about to enter her sight, she passed out.

 

When she came to again, she was in a bed with the covers up to her chin. It was really cozy in fact. She looked around slowly, observing an IV drip beside the bed and a small vitals monitor. This place was weirdly equipped. Maybe a clandestine hospital? 

 

Taking one more look around, she finally remembered. She was in that room again. In the forest. Danvers! She was able to get there in time then! But, how? And the… the other woman? 

 

As the detective was starting to get agitated, the door opened and the redhead walked in. 

 

“It’s good to see you awake, but you’re setting off the alarms, and I don’t need you to have a heart attack after all the work I had to do to save your butt. “ Alex explained, placing a hand on Maggie’s arm over the covers.

 

“I’m really sorry about what happened to you and we will talk later, but now I’m going to sedate you before you hurt yourself further.” Alex added in a calming tone just as she was injecting something in the IV. 

 

Where had she even got that syringe… ? Maggie thought as her mind started to drift away once more. 

 

This time when she woke up, she was being woken by a finger tapping lightly on her cheek.

 

“What… ?” She grumbled confused. 

 

“Hey sleepyhead. It’s time to eat something. I brought you dinner.” Alex indicated with her chin a tray on the bedside table. “Do you think you can eat by yourself?” She asked. 

 

“Hm… I can try… What is in it?” She replied groggily.

 

“It’s chicken soup.” She acknowledged as she helped Maggie to sit up against the headboard. 

 

“Any pain I should know about?” Alex inquired as she placed the tray carefully on Maggie’s lap.

 

“I… don’t think so? Everything is sore, but nothing really bad. You for sure have the good stuff here.” She remarked, holding the spoon with the hand that wasn’t in a sling. 

 

“Good… ” Alex sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed. “Look… I’m sorry for not finding out about your partner sooner… I could have prevented this from happening… “ 

 

“How do you even know that it was my partner?” Maggie asked before taking a sip from the soup. 

 

“I… I might have taken a look at the street cameras while you were sleeping. I saw you getting in her car so… she’s pretty much the only suspect. “ Alex blushed slightly as she explained. 

 

“Getting all that evidence, tracking the phone of an officer, hacking security cameras… If i was going to book you, Danvers, it would take all day. Thank god I’m not doing that.” She announced with a small smile. 

 

“Again, I’m sorry I didn’t get to her before.” Alex looked guilty.

  
“Look, you said it more than once to me to not trust anyone with this subject. I was kinda stupid in not doing that. Rookie mistake. And you haven’t let me die, so I think we’re good.” Maggie looked at Alex with slightly pained but soft eyes. 

 

The doctor could only nod, trying to contain the smile trying to break out. “ _Oh, shut up, you! Go back to your corner_.” She thought, rubbing her face with her hands. 

 

They stayed comfortably in silence until Maggie finished her dinner. 

 

“If you need anything, you just have to press that button. “ Alex pointed at the control. “It will send a notification to me.”

 

She picked the tray and started walking to the door. “I might pop up to make sure you’re alright during the night. Don’t get scared when I do. “She chuckled and opened the door.

 

“Good night, Sawyer. We can talk more in the morning.”

 

“Night Danvers.” Maggie replied. There was something about this woman that was at the same time charming and terrifying in its own way. She wanted to figure out what it was, but her mind wasn’t working just yet.

 

They had fallen into a routine. Alex would come in the morning with breakfast and would check on her wounds and vitals. Then, there would be lunch, when she would make her company and talk for a bit. And later at dinner, she would do another check up before saying good night. 

 

It was a peaceful rhythm and she was glad to be healing nicely, but after the third night like that, she was going stir crazy inside that room. So she planned on exploring the house on that day. Maybe at late afternoon before dinner. However, she hasn't thought that plan well enough, hence when she got up from bed, she has got a bit dizzy. But she marched on and walked slowly to the door. 

 

She had already heard some weird animal like noises during her stay in the house, but they were inside a forest, so, she hasn't thought much about it.

 

That was until she opened the door and found the living room in her eyesight. Her focus went to the couch, where she saw… a big… white… thing… just sitting there.

 

"Danvers… ?" She called without moving her focus.

 

"Hey Sawyer. Why are you up? Is something wrong?" Alex inquired as she approached quickly.

 

"Danvers… why there is a polar bear on your couch… eating chips?!" She tried to remain calm even if her voice got higher by each word she spoke.

 

Alex eyes widened as she looked at the bear, who looked back at them and waved with its paw. It freaking waved! So much for wanting to be calm. She started feeling the oxygen leaving her lungs and her legs giving up. She fainted. Lucky enough, Alex had almost cat like reflexes and was able to catch her.

 

"Ah fuck… how I'm going to explain that…" She sighed exasperated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it?  
> Got any of the bread crumbs I'm leaving around?


	7. The Big White Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never.  
> Let me know what you think so far :)

When she woke up, the first thing she saw, again, was the ceiling in the room she was already thinking as hers by the amount of time she had spent there in the last few days.

 

As soon as she remembered what had happened, she tried to get up, but her eyes landed on Alex, who was sitting by her feet looking back at her.

 

“Hey… you’re up.” The taller woman acknowledged softly.

 

“Don’t ‘Hey’ me, Danvers! You can start explaining what happened because there is no way I was high for that to have been a hallucination.” Maggie admonished.

 

“Well… You would have found out anyway, so, the short version? You’ve met my sister.” Alex explained as she scratched the back of her head.

 

“Are you one of those hardcore environmentalists that think all animals are part of the family? Because you’re telling me your sister is a freaking polar bear. Also, that’s illegal Danvers! You have a pet bear?! Inside your house?!” She was beyond exasperated and hoping Alex was pulling her leg.

 

“What? No. No, I’m not a hardcore anything. She really is my sister. Well, not blood related, but still.” She argued.

 

“Danvers, stop. It is obvious that you can’t be blood-related to a bear! Now explain how and why you have a bear.” The detective demanded.

 

“I’m telling you! She’s my sister. Her name’s Kara.” Alex sighed trying to make Maggie understand that she was telling the truth.

 

“Alright, if you’re going to keep just saying that, I’m leaving.” She decided and got up.

 

“Wait, wait. I’m telling the truth. Like… Like… that movie! Brother Bear!” Alex insisted waving her hands for emphasis.

 

“Brother Bear… Are you saying that you were turned into a bear, wandered around until you found a real bear that is now your ‘sister bear’? Are you high, Danvers?” Maggie doubted resting her hands on her hips.

 

“Eh… Not quite, but almost...?” Alex grimaced not knowing how to explain.

 

Just as she thought she would have to take drastic measures to explain the situation to the detective, the door opened with a thud and a big white mass entered the room like nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

Maggie just stared in shock at the big white beast.

 

“And it knows how to open doors…” She observed and sat again on the bed.

 

The bear ambled to Alex and bumped its big head against her stomach with a whine.

 

“I know, I know.” Alex rubbed the bear’s neck. “ She says she doesn't like that you called her ‘it’. “ She addressed Maggie.

 

“She doesn't like being called ‘it’.” She chuckled incredulously. “Now you talk to animals too?”

 

“Well… Actually… Yeah. Most of them. If they want to.” The redheaded shrugged then addressed the bear when it whined again. “ Are you sure you want to do this? Alright. Just checking.” She kissed the bear’s head and let ‘it’ walk in Maggie’s direction.

 

The detective could only watch, paralyzed as the animal approached her.

 

Once in front of the other woman, the bear sat on the floor and let out a low growl as ‘it’ tilted ‘its’ head.

 

“W-what…?” The brunette stuttered looking at the big white beast.

 

The bear only smiled. A smile full of deadly teeth, but a smile nonetheless. Seconds later the bear was gone and in ‘its’ place, was a perky blond sitting cross-legged on the floor.

 

“Hi, nice to meet you, Maggie. Alex told me a lot about you.” Kara announced in her sunny way.

 

The detective only stared at her wide-eyed with her mouth starting to hang open.

 

Seeing the clear signs of another faint episode on the making, Alex dashed to the bed and knelt behind Maggie, holding her up.

 

“Alright, deep breaths. If you keep fainting like that you’re going to have brain damage or something by the end of the week.” She advised rubbing Maggie’s back.

 

“It… She… She really is your sister…?” The detective stuttered after a deep breath.

 

“Just as I said. Her name is Kara in case you already forgot due to the shock.” Alex reminded her.

 

“Nice… nice to meet you, Kara.” Maggie waved weakly trying to wrap her head around what just happened in front of her eyes.

 

"Hey Kar, can you excuse us a minute? She needs a kick start."

 

"Yeah, it's alright."

 

" I'll make you some coffee, what do you think?" Alex asked Maggie as she helped her stand up and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked to the kitchen. The last thing they needed was another fall.

 

"That's… normal to you?" Maggie inquired as she let herself be moved around.

 

"Well, it wasn't in the beginning, but now it is." She replied and parked the other woman in a stool. "Can you sit still? Or is it better if I get you to the couch?"

 

"I'm fine here. Just… come on Danvers, that's a hell too much for a drop-in conversation. " She stated in a tired voice.

 

"I know. That's not how I wanted to tell you, but well, the cat is out of the bag now." Alex admitted while puttering around to make their coffee. _"If she just knew how big the cat is… god, stop with the puns already"_ She shook her head at her own thoughts.

 

"You said she's your sister… How did you two meet?" Maggie asked holding her head in her hands over the counter.

 

" We were teenagers. I was… in the middle of a really fucked up situation and Kara found me. She and her aunt helped me a lot, and with time, we became family." Alex explained and set a mug in front of the exhausted woman. " Do you need cream?"

 

"No, black is fine. I would even make it Irish." She sighed taking a sip. "So… what is she? That… phenomenon has a name?"

 

Alex sipped at her own mug and started to explain.

 

"Do you remember those legends I told you? They're the way different cultures explain this. No one is sure about it, but the easier way would be to call her a shapeshifter."

 

"Hm… Are there others then? Like her?"

 

"Yeah, there are."

 

"And they… can shapeshift into anything?"

 

"Some might be able to represent more than one animal, but no. Not into anything."

 

"Why animals?" The detective was trying to make sense of the facts.

 

"I don't know. Some legends say the human will have a deep connection with a… kinda spiritual animal? Like a multitude personality disorder? Like, not a disorder, but two minds in the same body. Do you get what I mean?"

 

"I… guess? This is really sci-fi though."

 

"You saw it in front of your eyes. Welcome to sci-fi then. "

 

Maggie had her thinking face on, reflecting about all the information she was given and the memories since the start of all that craziness.

 

“Wait a minute… I’ve met her before. She’s the sunny blond from the forest! Danvers! You were the one that knocked me out?!” The detective demanded exasperated. 

 

“Yeah, that’s her. And nope. I didn’t lay a finger on you. Besides, I’m the one that didn’t let you hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.” 

 

That new detail only made her scrutinize more at her memory.

 

_“She was that warm feeling then..? “_

 

“So there was a third person there. I’m sure blon- Kara, didn’t just knock me out.” She said instead.

 

“Hm. Yeah, there was.” Alex replied nonchalantly sipping her coffee.  

 

Maggie only narrowed her eyes at her.

 

“Who’s the third person?”

 

“You might have met already.”

 

“Who, Danvers?”

 

“All in time, dear Detective. I don’t think your brain can absorb anymore today without giving you a stroke.” Alex tried to joke. 

 

“You listen to me, Danvers. If I’m going to find any more wildlife inside this house, you better tell me.”

 

“You might. It’s not my place to out other people.”

 

Out other people. That she understood. 

 

“Fine. Just… a little head up if it happens? So I don’t think you drugged me? That’s a bummer on our building buddyship, Danvers.” Maggie tried to laugh it out, but she really thought for a second she was drugged. 

 

“No drugs. I promise you.” Alex said softly and her voice had a soothing quality to its end, almost like a fluffy blanket. 

 

Maggie could swear she saw her eyes turning gold for a second before her attention was dragged away by the commotion Kara was making in her run to the kitchen.

 

“Aleeex. Is it time yet? It’s your turn to make dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm also opening a simple poll to know your opinion and stuff you wish to see in this story.  
> You can find the form [here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfwaYE9hucCpkSrolkGY3qSwJrnplMxRDkbq2VVxKH312-WtA/viewform?usp=sf_link).  
> Comments are still welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if this should keep going


End file.
